As an image processing apparatus, for example, an imaging apparatus that, when a moving object is imaged, automatically tracks the object is known (see Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1 describes an imaging apparatus that tracks a target image by repeatedly detecting the target image from a plurality of images based on the target color or luminance.